


Daddy's Little Girl (Thor x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning day is never the best day in your household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl (Thor x Reader)

Daddy's Little Girl (Thor x Reader)

 

Lemon scented cleaning products and bleach filled your nostrils as you took in a deep breath. Today was cleaning day; the one day out of the year where your house didn't look like a complete mess due to the two children that wrecked the house the other 364 days; your husband Thor and your daughter (d/n). You just love them to death but boy, did they make a mess of things such as blowing up electronics, causing small fires, overflowing the sink, and the list goes on. So after the last time where both Thor and (d/n) managed to blow up the neighborhood water main, you gave them jobs that they would be the lease likely to screw up while you took on the heavy chores. So here you were.

After cleaning out the kitchen of its strange mold monsters hiding in the fridge and the burn marks that littered the ceiling, you finally made your way to the living room. Your hopeful smile instantly turned into a frown when you saw the Asgardian hammer, other wise known as Mjölnir, taking its secondary job as a fancy paperweight. 

"Ugh," you groaned, looking at the monolith of doom resting peacefully on the table, "Why must you always leave it on the counter?"

"Whatca doing mommy?" (d/n) came up behind you, done with organizing her toys (a more or less distraction to keep her out of the kitchen). You sighed, looking down at your daughter as you tugged at the ancient weapon.

"Trying to move daddy's hammer," you replied, pulling with all your might but it no success, "But I'm not what you'd call worthy enough to budge it."

"I wanna try!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know," you pondered, worried that it could hurt her or drag her around if Thor summoned it, "You could get hurt."

"Let her try. I think it would be amusing," Thor suggested, walking in from the backyard. You had given him the almighty task of hanging sheets up on the line after the last time you asked him to clean out of the gutters and ended up with a three foot hole in the roof.

"Please?" The way (d/n)'s slate blue eyes just watered and pulled at your heartstrings was just too much for you.

"Alright," you nodded, watching her rub her hands together as if it would help her grip. You stood by Thor as the two of you watched your daughter take hold of Mjölnir and with one mighty tug actually lift the hammer from the counter. 

"Oh my God." You mumbled, covering your mouth. You couldn't believe it. You looked in awe and confusion as (d/n) was trying to hold it up, her petite feet shifting to keep her body steady with the extra weight.

"By Odin's beard," Thor muttered, flabbergasted and amused at the sight before him.

"Does this mean I'm worthy?" (d/n) looked up at the two of you as if nothing significant had happened. 

"Thor?" you stumbled, looking at your husband for some kind of answer. Thor took a deep breath and smiled at (d/n)'s achievement.

Thor scooped up his little girl in his arms and messed up her (h/c) curls, "Our daughter will make a fine warrior of Asgard!" It was then that a stray lighting bolt shot from the hammer and punctured a hole in the wall, piecing of loose sheet rock and tiling falling from its sides. 

"Ugh," you groaned, mentally adding item number 86 on the list of things to fix today.

"Sorry," (d/n) apologized, her (h/c) locks frayed by the electric shock. You tried your best not to laugh at the sight but you ended up cracking a smile before coming up with a brilliant way to get both overpowered kids out of the house before they destroy it completely.

"Say, why don't the two of you visit Uncle Loki and show him what you can do?" The suggestion made your daughter's eyes spark with interest.

"Let's visit Uncle Loki!" Your little warrior turned to her father, excited to demonstrate her new powers to her favorite uncle, Loki.

"Alright," Thor agreed, patting down the frizzed curls from the top of her head.

"Have a good time." You placed a small peck on your daughter's cheek and a kiss on your husband's lips as the two headed out the door.

"We'll try," Thor replied, a smile carved into his face, "We'll see you later."

Thor slammed the door behind him as the two left, the shockwave causing the new addition to the house to become even larger. Jumping at the loud noise, you didn't even bother to turn around as you face-palmed yourself, already knowing what happened.

"Well here we go again."

 

~Epilouge~

 

"Uncle Loki! Look what I got!" (d/n) announced as she ran into the main living room of Avenger's tower. Loki was relaxing on the couch, perusing a book and never looking up from it as his favorite, not to mention only, niece called for his attention. 

"Just like her father," Loki muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose before he gave her what she craved, "What do you want to show me?"

"(d/n) go boom!" And with that, (d/n) smashed the hammer down by Loki's feet, causing the whole building to shake. Loki got up from his seat, looking over to his brother, who had such a shit-eating grin across his face, then back down at Thor's little monster (or so he called her).

"Don't do that! You could have took the building down," Loki scolded her, hoping to reason with what little common sense she inherited from her mother.

"The hunt is on!" (d/n) could've cared less about what her uncle said as she smashed the hammer down again and proceeded to chase him around the tower, causing destruction and chaos that thankfully someone else was going to clean up.

~Later~

Tony and Pepper strolled into the Tower after a day of boring meetings and complaints from Fury, Bruce, and just about everyone else. As they walked past the main living room, the pair had to take a double take as they walked back to the living room, craters, burns, and cotton from the damaged couch littered the area.

"I'll be at the bar if you need me." Tony left, leaving Pepper to clean up the mess.


End file.
